Voodoo
by OtherLuces
Summary: Nerdy freshman Seth Rollins comes across a strange scene when leaving the campus library one night. Soon his life changes drastically as the man he meets that night becomes a major part of it. Weird college/vampire AU. Seth Rollins/Jimmy Jacobs.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this months ago after listen to Godsmack's Voodoo. I guess just because I think it's a sexy sounding song (even if the meaning behind it isn't) and somehow a story about a vampire Jimmy Jacobs corrupting an uptight Seth Rollins came to mind. I hope you enjoy this as I try to piece together where it's going to go.**

* * *

><p>"Hey kid. We're about to close up for the night. You gotta go."<p>

The dark haired freshman pushed the thick black frame of his glasses further up his nose. He glanced at the time on his phone and his eyes widened. He didn't realize that he'd let it get so late.

"I'm sorry, sir," he apologized to the security guard who was doing a final sweep of the building. "Let me shut down my laptop and I'll be on my way."

The guard waved his hand at the young man as he dealt with his computer and slipped it into its bag. The large man followed the student up the stairs from the study area and toward the exit.

The freshman could hear the guard mumbling behind him as he left the building, "What college student stays in the library till close on the first day of classes?"

Most students wouldn't do that, of course, but Seth Rollins wasn't most students. He had arrived on campus two days earlier and had settled into his dorm quite nicely. His roommate was your typical freshman student, who planned to party, play videogames, and only take afternoon classes if he could help it. Seth, on the other hand, had designed his schedule so that classes were spread across the morning and afternoon with breaks built in so he could study. It would seem odd to most people as to why he was being so serious about school from the very start, but Seth had his reasons.

The school he was attending may have been a public state university, but it had one of the best business schools in the entire country. When he had learned that he had been accepted into the program, he was overjoyed and decided from that moment that he would take his education one hundred percent seriously. He had been a slightly above average student in high school, but he had been a bit of a slacker in his senior year. He had gotten a girlfriend that year and a lot of his time and energy had gone to her. They both had chosen different schools and decided that long distance wasn't worth it, so he was single now and planning to keep it that way. He wanted to be at the top of his class and get a high paying job upon graduation. After that, he figured the rest of his life would be easy.

He turned around and looked at the library, illuminated by the campus lights. He chuckled at how tall it was. Tallest in the country, they said, but was that really something to brag about?

Seth began to walk back to his dorm, whispering to himself about when to take a turn and where. He wasn't quite comfortable with the campus layout yet and didn't want to get lost in the middle of the night. He wasn't very directionally savvy in the first place, so if he did get lost, it would probably take him a long time to get back to a place that looked familiar, like the library. But then if...

...shit. He had gotten in his head too much and hadn't been paying attention to the directions he'd memorized and now he was in a darkened section between some buildings on the outskirts of the campus. He looked all around him, trying to identify the buildings when he heard someone talking nearby.

He panicked at first, afraid that maybe he was going to be mugged or something. He soon calmed himself down and realized that this could be an opportunity for him to ask for directions to the Northeast dorms from here.

He followed the sound of the voice and when he turned the corner, he could faintly see three people in the dim moonlight. One person was leaning against the building and the other two were crouched on the ground. He could see the glow of what appeared to be a cigarette in the hand of the person standing. He was suddenly hit with the scent of pot and he gagged silently. He had never really been around that sort of thing and he wasn't used to the strong scent.

He quietly crept closer to the individuals, hoping that they would be friendly and maybe give him some directions on how to get back to the center of campus. Once he was closer, he could hear the sound of a man moaning and it suddenly dawned on him what was going on before his eyes. The guy standing against the wall had his pants down around his ankles and one of the people on the ground, who appeared to be a woman, was kneeling before him and sucking his cock.

Seth felt his cheeks flush from embarrassment...and maybe partially from arousal. He'd had oral sex before and had watched it in porn hundreds of times, but he had never been a live voyeur to a public sex act. He felt his heart begin to race and he bit his lip. Should he just leave? Or would it not be so deplorable if he were to stay and watch? His brain told him to go, but his feet were listening to his dick instead.

He moved closer, sliding along the side of the building and making sure to stay in the shadows. He could make out the soft words of the man leaning against the wall.

"That's it. You're such a good little doll. Sucking your Master's dick outside just because you thought it would make me happy." The man stroked the woman's hair, but then he violently jerked up on what appeared to be a chain. It made the woman make a choking sound and jerk away from her work. Was the chain attached to a collar around her neck? What the fuck was this? She fell to the ground and Seth wanted to run forward and make sure she was okay, but she started to moan and writhe on the pavement. The man started to laugh and shook some embers from his joint onto her body. The man jerked on another chain and the other person scurried over to his side.

"Grab me that bottle of Jack, my pet. My doll sucks cock so well that it's made me thirsty."

The other chained person - Seth assumed that it was a man because of the more square body shape - crawled a few feet to grab the bottle and then returned to the dominating man's feet. The man took the bottle and placed it to his lips. He threw his head back as the liquid poured down his throat. He pulled it away from his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Delicious. Would you like some as well, my preciouses?"

They both replied, almost in unison. "Yes please, Master."

They both knelt in front of the man while he tipped the bottle over and poured it into their mouths one by one. Seth heard them both choke on the booze, coughing and gasping for air, but it didn't seem to bother them. They both lowered their heads and spoke in unison once more.

"Thank you, Master."

Seth felt confused. He had no idea what it was that he as watching. Clearly it was a private affair and he shouldn't be spying on it. He knew he should turn away and leave...yet he couldn't bring himself to do so. He felt mesmerized by the scene. Despite the fact that he couldn't get a good look at the man's face, he felt drawn to him.

"The bottle's empty, my preciouses, so you know our time is about up. If you would please finish off your Master," the man ordered calmly. He took one final drag of his joint and dropped it to the ground, grinding it out under his heavy looking boots.

The submissives both quickly returned to pleasuring the man, one taking his dick into their mouth and the other going underneath to lick and suck on his balls. The man threw his head back and began to moan quite loudly.

Seth felt his face grow hot at the sounds coming from the threesome. He also noticed that his pants had suddenly become much tighter. It felt wrong to be aroused this way. To be a voyeur. That was illegal right? Or at least it felt morally wrong if the other people didn't know he was watching. But then again, why would they be doing stuff outside in public if they didn't want to be watched? Still, it was late at night and they were hidden off behind a building so maybe they didn't want to be found. It all confused him mentally, but he couldn't deny the response he was feeling physically.

He suddenly became aware that his hand was cupped around his dick over his pants and he was slowly rubbing his hand up and down its length. He knew he should stop...this was highly inappropriate...but it just felt so fucking good...

He heard the man begin to swear, quietly at first, but gradually growing in volume. It sounded like he must've been close. He reached down and stroked the hair of his partners as they continued to take turns sucking his cock into their eager mouths.

"Which one of you wants my blessing?" he asked.

Seth thought it silly that he was calling his cum a "blessing", but everything about this scene was odd. Seth kind of hated himself for liking it so much.

"Please Master," they both whined and begged.

"How could I say no to one of you when you both look so beautiful on your knees, begging for my cum?"

He took his dick in his hand and began to stroke it while the other two moved closer to each other and tilted their heads back. Seth assumed that their mouths were wide open as well. The man stroked himself in a quick, smooth motion. It didn't take him long to finally orgasm, his semen shooting out, landing on the faces and in the mouths of his partners. He groaned loudly as he came, his head tilted down to watch the expressions on their faces. Once he was finished, they both gently lapped at his cock, cleaning up any last bits of cum that may have dripped down. While he pulled his pants up and tightened the belt around his waist, the other two licked at each other's face. Seth was astonished that anyone could like the taste of cum that much. Not that he knew what it tasted like because he'd tried his own or anything…

"Did you enjoy the show, little lamb?"

Seth was startled by the man's voice being aimed directly at him. Fuck! He'd been caught. He wanted to run away, but his body felt like it was stuck in mud. Like some invisible force was holding him there. That sounded absurd in his head, so he chocked it up to fear. He then tried to speak instead, but just stammered, unable to form complete words.

"I only ask because your hand is on your dick, so I assume the answer is yes?"

The man slowly approached Seth, leaving his two partners behind to unhook each other's collar and grab the chains and empty bottle. When he stopped, still a few meters away from Seth, he was delicately illuminated by the moonlight. Seth noticed that his hair was on the shaggy side and brown with some dark pink splashes of color. It was kind of cool, but far too reckless a decision, in Seth's opinion. Seth was living on the edge by keeping his hair long. Many businesses looked down on long hair, but Seth kept his neat and clean, tightly tied back in a ponytail.

"Little lamb? You tongue-tied? That's okay. What're you doing out this late and here in a dark part of campus anyway? Are you lost? I can help you..."

The man began to slowly move forward again and for a brief moment, Seth could swear that his eyes glowed red for a second before returning to normal. Seth suddenly felt like he could move again, so he turned on his heel and started to run. Where, he had no idea, but he knew he had to get away from whatever all of that just was.

Seth heard the man call to him as he fled. "Run, my little lost lamb! Get back to the barn! Quick! Before the wolves get you!"

Seth ran blindly, not sure if he was going the right way, but hoping that as long as he kept running, he'd eventually get back to the center of campus and he could figure out his way back to the dorm from there. He finally came up to the main road that cut through the campus and thankfully he could see his dorm from there.

* * *

><p>Seth swung open the door to his room and saw his roommate, Marek, lying up on his bunk looking at his phone.<p>

"Oh hey dude," he said, his eyes never leaving the screen. "I ordered a pizza earlier. It's in the fridge if you want a slice."

Seth took a moment to catch his breath and calm down. Marek took notice of this.

"Are you okay, man? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I…" Seth hesitated. He wasn't sure how much he should tell. He wasn't one hundred percent certain that he'd seen the mystery guy's eyes turn red, but he did know that something seemed off about him. Maybe it was the fact that he was getting a blowjob outside at night from two people he had chained to collars. That alone would freak him out, but finding out he was turned on by it had unsettled him even more.

"I saw someone puking outside and it made me feel sick. I ran in here as fast as I could to get away from it," he lied.

"Ugh, yeah, can't blame you. Maybe you should skip the pizza then." He tossed his phone down onto his desk and pulled the covers up to his neck. "Alright, I'm going to sleep. I have a stupid 8 am class tomorrow."

Seth turned off the light for Marek. He then got undressed, threw on a pair of sweatpants and crawled into the bottom bunk. He lied still in the darkness, listening to his roommate's breath slowly rising and falling. He was glad someone was able to sleep. He couldn't get that scene out of his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the three of them. He heard the begging and moaning. He saw the man approach him and felt the tug on his body that seemed to have kept him from running away. He felt his erection rubbing against the inside of his sweats.

Dammit.

Seth tried to ignore it, hoping it'd go away, but it just kept throbbing. He bit his lip, debating about whether or not it would be a wise idea to deal with it mere feet away from another guy or whether he should go take a late night shower. He decided that he might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

He placed his palm on the soft cotton of his pants and wrapped his fingers around the length of his dick. He slowly slid his hand up and down, the fabric smoothly gliding over his skin. He inhaled sharply, surprised at how good it felt. He knew his body had been turned on by what he'd seen that night, but he hadn't wanted to admit that it turned him on mentally as well. He was a normal guy. He shouldn't be aroused by such bizarre activities…right?

He decided to put his worries aside and give in to the pleasure he was feeling. He spit into his palm and shoved his hand in his pants. The intensity of the sensations doubled once he began to stroke his bare cock. He quickly sped up his movements, hoping that this would help clear his thoughts and let him sleep. His heart beat faster in his chest as the tension inside of him continued to build. He so badly wanted to moan, but he'd risk waking up Marek.

He tightened the grip on his cock. He felt that he was close and he didn't want to prolong it any longer. He cupped his balls over his pants with his other hand, massaging them gently. The fabric felt ticklish against them and it helped take Seth over the edge. He pursed his lips and held his breath as he came into his hand. The warm wetness flowing through his fingers was comforting, perhaps because it felt familiar and, in a way, safe.

Seth felt too lazy to bother to go clean up. He wiped his hand on the outside of his pants and rolled over, allowing himself to finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

><p>The second day of classes had been going well for Seth so far. His first two classes were just usual freshman gen ed stuff. This next class at least fit with his major: Intro to Microeconomics. It was a large lecture that nearly filled up a 300 person assembly hall. He made sure to sit front and center, as he had been since yesterday, in order to make sure that he was noticed by the professor. It also was to help him not be tempted to take a nap. He messed around on his phone for a few minutes while he waited for the class to start.<p>

After a few minutes, the professor approached the front of the room.

"Good afternoon. For returning students, welcome back and I hope you enjoyed your summer. For new students, I hope you haven't gotten lost on campus too many times."

The class chuckled in response to the small joke, but it made Seth shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"As you are aware, my name is Professor Billings and this is Intro to Microeconomics. I'm going to have my TAs hand out the syllabus while I get the power point set up. They'll each be running one of the discussion sessions this semester, so you'll be able to get to know one of them very soon."

The professor began the processor of turning on the hall's projector and her laptop while the TAs went through each row handing out packets of paper. Seth took the short break as a chance to open up his notebook and write down a header for his notes. He was very particular about how he organized them. He was so distracted by his own actions that he didn't notice the TA in front of him, holding out his copy of the syllabus.

Seth reached for the paper and was confused when the TA didn't let go. He looked up and locked eyes with the strange man from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**It takes a lot longer now, but I am still writing, little by little. Thank you to everyone who's supported this rare pairing so far. (And if you dig Seth/Jimmy, go check out Raehex's "Choke".)**

* * *

><p>The man looked much different than he had the night before. His hair was slicked back and combed very neatly. He wore a light blue button up shirt and black slacks with a dark blue tie. Seth was stunned momentarily by how professional he looked. If he didn't know any better, he'd think that this was the "good" twin brother of that other guy.<p>

Seth opened his mouth to say _thank you,_ but nothing came out. He just stared at the young man with his mouth agape. He finally realized what a fool he must look like and quickly averted his eyes, mumbling his thanks. The man let go of the packet and moved on to the next student.

Seth's heart was racing. How? Why? What was that weird deviant guy doing here? He was a TA? Did they let people like that become teaching assistants? He must be very good at hiding his personal life from his academic life. Obviously, since he looked neat, clean, and professional right now. If Seth hadn't been witness to it, he'd never suspect that this man was more than he seemed.

Seth finally realized that he was staring off into nothing with a strange look on his face when another student took the seat next to him and asked him if he was okay.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," he fibbed.

He watched as the young man returned to the front of the room and stood next to the other three TAs. Professor Billings had finally managed to get the power point working, so she returned to the front of the auditorium.

"Okay, now where was I? Yes, so this is Intro to Microeconomics. Now before I begin to go over the syllabus, let me introduce the four TAs who will be helping me out this semester."

She went on to list each one of their names, but Seth was fixated on only one.

"...Jimmy Jacobs..."

The young man nodded politely when his name was called and Seth started to wonder if it was even the same guy from the previous night. Did he have an identical twin? The guy in front of him looked clean cut and nothing like the wild eyed sex maniac who haunted his thoughts. He was wearing a pressed button up shirt and khakis with his hair neatly slicked back. Sure the color was still nontraditional, but he looked like he could make his way in business.

For a second time, Seth didn't realize that he'd been staring until Jimmy's eyes shifted to lock with his. Seth looked away as quickly as he could, but he knew Jimmy was still staring at him. By the time he built up the courage to look at him again, Jimmy and the other TAs had moved to the side to take notes for the professor. The class progressed with no other awkward stares between them.

At the end of the lecture, Professor Billings closed her laptop and addressed the class with one final message.

"Discussion classes start next week everyone, beginning on Monday. I still haven't finalized which TA will be responsible for which section, so please bear with me. I'll see you all on Friday."

The class quickly gathered their things and began to shuffle out of the hall. It wasn't nearly fast enough for Seth's liking. He safely made it out of the hall without being confronted by Jimmy. Maybe his theory about twins was right. Sure he'd been staring at Seth off and on all class, but Seth had been staring at him too, so it was probably just because he wasn't sure what was going on with this seemingly paranoid freshman. Yeah. That had to be it.

The rest of the day went on with nothing remarkable happening. Seth finished his classes, grabbed some dinner, and barricaded himself in the library yet again. He managed to not get lost on his way to his dorm this time. Still, he had wondered if he'd lost his way again...would he have come across another alley threesome?

* * *

><p>Class on Friday went smoothly. Seth didn't feel as nervous, and the air between him and Jimmy didn't feel as tense. He was just another TA and Seth was just another student. It felt so normal that Seth even started to believe that he'd imagined the whole thing from Tuesday night. He was never really one for daydreams, but perhaps the anxiety from starting college had gotten to him. That was the practical answer. It was absurd to think that anyone would be having dirty alley sex under the influence on a college campus...<p>

Seth's first discussion class was on Monday afternoon, a few hours after the lecture. He showed up early because to be early is to be on time, or so he had heard years ago. He found the room and reached to open the door, but froze before his hand ever touched the handle. He could see through the small window that the TA sitting at the desk, flipping through paperwork and gnawing on a pen cap, was none other than Jimmy Jacobs.

Seth's heart began to race. He'd been so calm in class Friday and this morning... Was the thought of being alone with him that frightening? Seth felt his breath quicken and he actually started to feel a bit dizzy. He stepped back from the door and slumped against the wall. This was ridiculous. He was afraid to go in the room, for what? What did he think would happen? Did he think that Jimmy would approach him, eyes glowing red again? That he'd slink up to Seth and sit on his desk, pull his glasses off his face and kiss him?

Wait, woah...where did that come from?

Seth wasn't attracted to men...at least he had never been attracted to a man before. Still, he couldn't deny that there was something about Jimmy that made him sweat. There was this sort of feminine physical charm to him, one could say. He was shorter than Seth and at least the night he first saw him, it looked like he was wearing eyeliner and a dark lipstick, maybe black. Then again, he had been in a traditional male sort of role, very dominant. The way he commanded those two people with such ease. The rough way he handled them. The degrading things he put them through. Just thinking about it now was...

Seth's eyes widened when he realized how hard he was. His dick was straining against his pants and he knew it would be obvious that he had an erection. Dammit, why did he insist on wearing skinny jeans? There wasn't enough time to run to the bathroom and try to get rid of it or he'd be late, and he didn't want to be marked as a guy who showed up late to class. Seth panicked as the other students began to file down the hall and into the classroom. He slowly picked himself up off the floor, holding his book-bag in front of him in the hope that no one would notice. He figured that he could blend in with the other students and sit down quickly before anyone could tell that he had a bit of a problem on his hands.

His plan worked and no one was the wiser. Seth breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Jimmy began to speak.

"So, what did you guys think about what the textbook said about Bernoulli? How about you, Seth?"

Seth stared blankly at Jimmy for only a few seconds, but it felt like minutes. He felt his face become increasingly hot and he knew he had to be so red in the face that his embarrassment was obvious. He finally swallowed and took a deep breath before answering.

Jimmy cocked his head to the side, clearly impressed by the well thought-out question that just came from the man who had looked dumbfounded and confused just seconds earlier.

"Interesting..." he said softly.

His eyes stayed focused on Seth's. It did not do anything to help the problem hiding under Seth's desk.

"How about someone else? Yes you, Abby?"

Seth sighed as Jimmy's attention moved away from him. He felt the blood begin to slowly move away from his cheeks, and more importantly, from his dick.

The rest of the discussion moved along without event. As soon as the class was dismissed, Seth tried to get his supplies into his book-bag as quickly as he could, but another student accidentally hit his stuff as he brushed past the desk. The notebook and pen he'd been using fell to the floor and, as long as Seth's arms were, he couldn't reach them without getting up. By the time he had his bag zipped up and ready to go, he was one of the last students left.

"Seth," Jimmy said suddenly, making Seth jump. "Please hang back for a moment. I'd like to speak with you."

Seth felt his pulse quicken yet again. What was it about this guy that made his heart race? He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, but still he managed to look quite normal on the outside. He approached the desk Jimmy was sitting at with caution.

"Take a seat," he gestured to the desk right in front of his, which Seth nervously Sat at. "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite you."

A phrase such as that would normally be accompanied by a smile or a laugh, but Jimmy kept a very serious face while he spoke. It creeped Seth out...but he also found it rather sexy.

"So..." Jimmy continued. "Have you enjoyed your classes here so far? This is the start of your second week, right?"

"Uh...yeah. First full week of classes, sir," Seth answered.

He felt his face blush as soon as he uttered the word sir, but it also managed to get a laugh out of Jimmy. His smile was quite cute.

"I know I look all slick and business-like right now, but you don't have to be so formal with me, dude. Unless you want to..." His face went serious again. "...in which...by all means, feel free." his smile returned. "But you can just call me Jimmy."

"Okay, si-, uh, Jimmy."

"So Seth, do you have any more classes today?"

"No, actually. I scheduled all my classes so that they'd be done by one and I can have the rest of the day to study."

"Really now? That's...impressive. You have quite the work ethic on you, huh? Well I was about to go grab a coffee down at Grinders and I was wondering if you would like to join me?"

Seth opened his mouth to turn down the offer, assuming that he was joking, but the look in Jimmy's eyes said he was serious.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the coffee shop was so different than the Starbucks that Seth had sometimes visited in high school. This shop had a much stronger hippy vibe to it. The way that Seth and Jimmy were dressed at that moment, they didn't look like the sort of people who would normally frequent such an establishment.<p>

"They make the best coffee here. Seriously. I spent my freshman year trying every place that serves coffee in a ten mile radius of the school. That's a lot of fucking coffee, dude. So you can trust me."

"Oh...well I'm more of a tea drinker now. I'm health conscious and I don't want to take in a lot of caffeine."

"They have a shit ton of tea, too, if you insist. But coffee is 'a man's drink', or so an old friend of mine used to say. Just get a small if you're concerned about caffeine."

They placed their order and Seth did end up getting a coffee. Jimmy was a very persuasive individual. He also was not kidding when he said that this place had the best coffee. When Seth took his first sip, he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, savoring the taste. Then a quiet moan accidentally slipped out of his mouth. Seth's eyes immediately burst open and he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, that's the same reaction I had my first time," Jimmy said with a smirk. "So...did you make the right decision coming to this school or are you having second thoughts?"

"Oh, no, everything's been great so far. This is the best school in the area for business management and I wanted to get away from my family for a few years, so this is the perfect place."

"Have you enjoyed your classes?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm taking mostly gen ed stuff, but I really like Micro do far."

"You certainly seemed to be enjoying the discussion today," Jimmy replied with a knowing smile.

Seth looked confused for a moment, but his eyes slowly widened as he realized what Jimmy meant.

"Wait...how? How did you know?"

"I could sense it."

Seth started to chuckle, but Jimmy simply stared at him, a serious look in his eyes. Seth quickly regained a serious face and nodded slowly, like that was a perfectly normal answer to such a question.

Jimmy broke his poker face with a laugh. "Dude, you don't need to be so serious all the time. I was joking. I saw it when you came in the room. You might not want to wear such skinny pants if you have frequent random boners."

"I don't usually get them in public, it's just that..." Seth trailed off as Jimmy's eyebrow raised in interest. "It's just that right before class, I saw this hot chick in the hall bend over to pick up her pen and I totally saw her thong, so..."

"I see," Jimmy said, taking a sip from his coffee.

Seth internally pat himself on the back for managing to come up with a believable story when he was about to admit that his arousal had been because of Jimmy. He took a victory sip of his coffee in celebration.

"So you're a voyeur type then?"

Seth's victory sip was interrupted by Jimmy's question. He coughed and gasped as he regained his breath.

"Excuse me?" he asked, incredulously.

"You're a voyeur. You were aroused from watching, right? Maybe you're an upskirt kind of guy?"

"Uh, that seems like a highly inappropriate thing for a TA to ask his student."

"I'd agree if I asked you this in class, but right now, we're out as friends. Two college guys talking about sex. How is that inappropriate?"

"I guess you're right." Seth lowered his eyes and played with the lid of his coffee. A goofy grin slowly spread across his face.

"What's with the stupid smile?" Jimmy asked, lowering his head to get a better look.

"You said we're friends. I haven't actually made any friends yet, other than my roommate, I guess. It just...it made me happy to hear you say that."

"Well, we don't know each other very well right now, but I find you interesting, Seth. I hope to see more of you...if you're cool with that, of course."

"Yeah...yeah I'd like that a lot."

Their conversation turned to small talk about family and hometown stories while they finished their drinks. When their cups were empty, Jimmy stretched and looked at his phone.

"Shit man, it's later than I thought. I have some errands to deal with, so I can drop you off back at your dorm on the way."

The car ride was eerily quiet, given how chatty they'd been earlier. Seth almost felt afraid to talk. Everything had happened so fast after class that he hadn't had time to process what was going on, but now that he had a few minutes to think, he started to wonder...had this been a date? He wasn't sure why it had crossed his mind. He never would have called going out with a friend back at home a date, but something about his time hanging with Jimmy had felt different...and now that he was being driven back to his dorm... He had expected to be freaked out by these thoughts he was having about another man, but they didn't feel weird at all. They were beginning to feel normal...and they kinda made him feel good.

He opened his mouth to ask Jimmy point blank, but they turned into the parking area for the dorm and Seth decided to keep that question to himself.

"So I'll see you in class on Wednesday then?" Jimmy asked as he shifted into park.

Seth nodded and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna share cell numbers? You can text me whenever, if you want to grab a bite or some shit," Jimmy added.

Seth nodded again and they swapped phones, entering their own number into the other's phone.

"Cool, man. Alright, I gotta get going."

Seth hopped out of the car and waved goodbye as Jimmy pulled out.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Seth and Marek were sharing a pizza while watching some TV. Seth had wanted to take the pizza to go so he could get to the library quicker, but his roommate's puppy dog eyes convinced him to stay, at least for one episode of Agents of SHIELD. Seth felt relaxed and content. He was on top of all his work and readings, so he didn't feel guilty about staying in for dinner. Everything felt perfect until his phone buzzed in his pocket.<p>

He pulled it out and saw he had a text from Jimmy. His bright smile melted into panic as his eyes crossed the screen.

_I know that was you in the alley last week._


End file.
